Catching the Malfoy's
by Youfic
Summary: Harry catches Lucius and Draco in the act and joins in. Contains lemon pairing Draco/Lucius, Harry/Cedric, Harry/Draco/Lucius Three-Shot


**Catching the Malfoy's**

Disclaimer: I only own plot

Plot: Harry catches Lucius and Draco in the act, and joins in.

Three-Shot

* * *

Harry was sitting alone in the Great Hall when Malfoy walked in with only his boxers on.

"What are you doing here" Harry asked looking up from his book

Draco said nothing as he walked over to him sitting next to him scratching his crotch.

"I wanted to keep you company" Draco said laying a hand on Harry's thigh

Harry shivered at the touch laying a hand on Draco's squeezing it tightly. Draco smirked at the feeling leaning into Harry's ear.

"I know you be looking at my butt Potter" Draco said removing Harry's hand to stand in front of him

Draco lowered his boxes showing Harry's his crack. Harry tensed reaching forward grabbing his waist. Draco pushed down onto Harry biting his neck.

"Your mine now Potter I can control you" Draco said leaving Harry in the Hall heading back to the Slyterin Common Room

Harry stared at Draco retreating form as it giggled in his thin boxers

* * *

Draco made it back into his room showing his father laying on his bed half-naked.

"Dad what are you doing here" Draco asked coming closer to him

Lucius said nothing as he lowered his underwear showing his erect cock. He pulled Draco down onto of him to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like this Draco" His father asked reaching down to rub Draco's butt.

Draco moaned at the sensation pushing himself down against his father.

"Mom not showing you pleasure Father" Draco asked him rubbing himself against his father. Lucius moaned out 'Draco' Before turning them around so that he was on top.

"She isn't so it's your job to help me" Lucius said kissing his son fully on the lip

* * *

Harry stormed to the Slyterin Common Room unsatisfied on what happened. On his way he ran into Cedric who was coming back from practice.

"Hello Harry" Cedric said rubbing the sweat of his face.

Harry gulped at how tone and muscled Cedric was. He had wet dreams about him every night and waking up his underwear full of cum.

Cedric stared at Harry who was walking back and forth in the room. Cedric turned to leave when he was pushed up against the wall by a lusting looking Harry. Cedric tried pushing Harry of but failed when he felt the world going dark.

Cedric eyes opened moments later. He tried moving his hand but realised his arms were wrapped around a body. He looked over and saw that his arms were wrapped around a naked Harry.

Harry groaned in his sleep turning over to look at Cedric's confused eyes.

"What happened Potter" Cedric said dangerously feeling angered at the boy. Harry pounced on top of him biting his ear making a moan escape from Cedric's mouth.

"You fucked me Diggory" Harry said to Cedric's amused eyes

* * *

"Faster" Draco moaned as He felt his father's cock move harder inside him. Lucius moaned as he fucked his son at a harder pace

Draco gripped the bed sheets as he felt himself getting closer to his release. Lucius grabbed Draco's erection stroking him "Come son" Lucius said

On instant Draco screamed in ecstasy as he came hard onto his father's face. Lucius gave a few more hard pushes as he shot his load inside his son.

Lucius felled on top of him breathing in deeply. Draco pushed his father of him jumping out the bed.

"This has to stop Dad" Draco said to his father walking into the bathroom. Lucius followed him in wrapping his arms around his son resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I know son just remember if you change your mind you know how to get to me" Lucius said

* * *

Harry stood outside the door grabbing his hardening cock. He decided that enough was enough. He barged in the room and the first thing he saw was a naked Draco and Lucius wrapped in each other's arm

They turned around with a look of horror and shame on their face. Harry shook his head as he closed the door locking it before walking towards them in the bathroom.

"It time to have my first threesome" Harry said walking into the bathroom shutting the door.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of three.**

**Review, Favorite, And Fallow. **


End file.
